Awakened on A Quest
by Bthedancer14
Summary: During the "Mark of Athena", Percy, Annabeth, and their friends come across a newcomer. Beatriz was born with no memories and no idea of whom she is. To add to the confusion of the quest, Beatriz meets Leo and is entranced. Have I mentioned that she can control the water? OC/Leo. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I love Percy Jackson, but I had already started a Percy Jackson fanfic…and it sucked like really bad. Here's the improved version of it, so I hope you guys like it! Read and Review!**

Chapter One

Memories in the Dark

When I opened my eyes, I felt like I was seeing the world for the first time. When I opened my mouth to breathe, the air in my lungs felt euphoric. It was like I had never breathed before in my life. All around me were teenagers in togas. On their faces were fear and curiosity. What were they looking at? I stood up and turned around to look for the cause.

"Excuse me, please." I heard a voice that rang through the crowd. I looked around for the source of that noise. I finally found it. A tall teenage guy with sea-green eyes and black hair appeared in front of me. I knew that we were nowhere near the ocean but I could definitely smell the sea salt in the air. He was flanked by a blond girl with grey eyes. She was looking at me with such ferocity that I had to look down. But the boy gave me a smile instead. "Who are you?" I didn't know what to do; do I answer or what? "Come on, we aren't gonna hurt you." I hesitantly opened my mouth and spoke.

"I…don't know who I am. I just woke up here, I swear." I was starting to panic. The feeling of not knowing anything scared me. Why couldn't I remember? I looked at the couple and I could see some disbelief. "I'M NOT LYING." I stood up and nausea overcame me. I felt dizzy and I would have almost fall down again if the boy hadn't caught me. When he touched my skin, all I heard were screams and cries of pain and fear. All around were corpses and prisoners. They looked at me with fear. Then I looked in a mirror right next to me and saw my body was the exact same way. Screaming, I pushed him away and my vision came back. There were no bodies or anything. I checked my own. I stood up and looked at the boy. He was looking at me with confusion. "You didn't just see that? The bodies and corpses and…" I broke down crying from fear.

"Hey, listen. Don't worry; we'll find your memories." He extended a hand towards me and smiled. "Percy Jackson, pleased to meet you." For the next ten minutes, Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth showed me around Camp Jupiter. I met Jason and Piper and Reyna. There were so many people around me. I started to feel a little claustrophobic. "You'll meet Leo later; he's giving Captain Octavian a tour of the boat." The guy smiled at me with humor; for some reason, I felt like home when he looked at me. It wasn't like a crush or anything…but I felt comfortable with him. He explained to me about the gods and the Demi-gods. They didn't know _what_ I was, but they were going to figure it out. For some reason, I wasn't freaked out. If anything, it was almost like deja'vu.

Eventually, Annabeth had to go with Reyna and I had a chance to walk with Percy and his friends Frank and Hazel. Frank kept looking at me with fear while Hazel was giddy. I liked talking to them. After a while though, I stopped and grasped my neck. "Hey, you okay?"

"My name's Beatriz. That's my name…Beatriz." All of a sudden, I heard a blast in the town behind us. We turned around and the _ARGO II_ was shooting at the Romans.

"What the heck is going on? Hazel and Frank, watch B." He started to run towards the action. No way was I about to let him go. Shoving my way through, I run after him.

"Hey, Beatriz! You have to stay here! Percy said-"

"PERCY isn't my father!" Soon, Romans started to attack me with swords. I ducked and kept running. I found Percy at a fountain; I saw the couple run to him. They prepared to defend themselves. I screamed when I felt a Roman throw me down to the ground. In anger, I screamed and all of a sudden water appeared around me, with a calming effect. I smiled and shot blasts of the liquid at my attackers. I felt Percy behind me, pulling towards him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?" I yelled back.

"You think I know?!" Together, we created a wall of water. It was powerful but not enough. We soon saw Annabeth in the crowd fighting. After regrouping and saving Jason and Piper, we boarded the ship when I saw a guy firing at the Romans. It all happened too fast. I remember seeing Percy tackle him and a dragon fall on the ship. I couldn't catch it all. All I could see were the clouds as we ascended into the sky.

I sat down next to Leo while Annabeth interrogated him. I didn't do it to shame him. It was merely because there was nowhere else to sit. I could hear the confusion and shame in his voice as he explained his actions. Apparently he was conscious of shooting at the people (whom we were supposed to be making peace with) but he couldn't control himself. Soon, Annabeth had to go down below and we were stuck with Frank. Leo just looked pitiful. To cheer him up, I smiled and looked at him.

"I'm Beatriz, by the way. I didn't get to meet you officially." He looked at me and gaped.

"I'm L-Le-"

"Leo Valdez, right? The really cool pilot?" He nodded.

"Did you see me shooting?" Sadly, I had to nod. He placed his head in his hands.

"Annabeth tells me that you _did_ shoot at the ballista." Leo stammered an apology but Percy wasn't taking it. I wanted to speak on his defense but I knew it wasn't my place. "Beatriz, I guess you are a demi-god now. Question is…which one." After a short silence, he shouted at the heavens,

"FATHER, I SUMMON YOU!" A green light appeared from the sky and there was a BOOM! That clattered on the deck. When the smoke cleared, a man stood in front of Percy and I. "What happened to 'no more children'? Now we have her!"

"Percy, who is this?"

"This is Poseidon, our father."

**There! I'm rereading the Mark of Athena so I tried to make things go as the book did but…It's gonna be a little tricky. I hope y'all liked it so R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my fellow Fanfictioneers! Before you can all yell at me for waiting three months to update this beautiful story, I just have to say "I DO HAVE A LIFE!" And I literally just finished the **_**House of Hades**_**, so I shall update once more! **

**Ok, in this chapter, they had already left Narcissus and Echo; and they are in the sky. **

**Please read and review. **

Chapter Two

Demigod vs Demigod

I tried to focus on the glass of water on the table; I felt like Matilda, urging the water to spill. Meanwhile, Percy and Frank were laughing their heads off.

"Do you guys mind not laughing? It isn't funny. If anything, it's freaking ridiculous. I, Beatriz, am the ONLY known demigod daughter of Poseidon (the god of the sea, may I add) and I can't even spill a glass of water!"

"And you manage to magically control the water back in New Rome." Percy had been trying to "help" me harness my gift, but it hasn't been working. So far, all I have accomplished is exploding the toilet and drenching Coach Hedge. Despite these challenges, I am growing to love my new brothers (Frank included). But I feel so jealous of Hazel and Piper. They have amazing gifts; Hazel is the daughter of Hades and she can create jewelry (cursed, but still); Piper is absolutely gorgeous no matter what she does and she can manipulate anybody with just her voice. All I can do is joke around with Leo and Percy and wet a few things.

"Percy, give her a break. She's been at this for hours." Annabeth appeared behind me and rested her palm on my shoulder. She's great as well; as Percy's girlfriend, she's been helping me survive on the ship. What I really wanna do is combat. Gods, I'm such a guy.

"Actually, can one of you train me in combat? I really wanna learn."

"I'll teach you!" Hazel came next to Frank and she was holding her sword. "I've been working with Piper, but I can help you." I smiled.

After an hour, they brought up all the weapons from Camp Half-Blood and presented them to me. I looked through them all, but the one that appealed to me was a black sword, hidden from view. I took it out and immediately felt the warmth in my hand.

"This one." Finally, they led me on deck and Hazel stood in front of me. I listened as she described the attacks. My ADHD though was bothering me. Instead of hearing her, all I could do was focus on her movements and the water. Her right arm was moving more than the left and it was almost as if she…

"HYAH!" She lunged at me; but I was already ready for her attack and I took my sword and literally pull hers away from her. She ended up on the deck sprawling. "Wow, you're better than I thought." But we went at it for hours, and I never got tired. Eventually, Percy and Jason joined in and I was battling three at a time. For some reason, it was rejuvenating. I never got tired and all I wanted was more. Finally, I plopped on the floor and said,

"I think that's enough for ONE day." Everybody laughed, but our happy mood was interrupted when the ship was shot down.

"EVERYBODY, TAKE COVER!" Percy and Jason went to the front and a huge drakon appeared out of nowhere. Frank transformed into another dragon and Piper and Hazel went with Annabeth to the bunker.

"Beatriz, come on!" I shook my head; the black sword was still in my hand and I was ready to fight. I ran next to my brother and yelled,

"What should I do?"

"GET DOWN! B, THAT'S AN ORDER!" I was about to retort that he wasn't the boss of me when I heard Leo scream. We turn around and _eidolons _surround him. "Leo!" He was the son of Hephaestus, but I didn't think he actually had a legit power. Fire blazed from his hands, and the spirits left him alone. I was awed, but soon the deck broke and I was thrown overboard. Rain began to fall and the air pierced my body. Closing my eyes AND trying not to scream, I racked my brain for ideas but nothing was going. Soon I felt the water plunged below me and I was in the sea. Water. Gods, I'm an idiot. I willed with all my might for it to shoot me up in the air, but it did more than that. I emerged from the water and it just kept rising. Finally I found the ship and the beast was gone. But Percy was being held down from jumping off deck. "I have to find her!" But Annabeth had tears in her eyes and shook her head.

"Percy, she's-"

"HOLY MOTHER!" Leo managed to see me and he laughed. The others did the same and they whooped. Smiling, I jump on deck. Piper is about to hug me when I feel someone ram into my body. I cursed and saw my attacker. Percy stood in front of me and he wasn't happy.

"What part of "Get down" did you not understand?" I shrugged.

"I'm a daughter of Poseidon. I was fine; it could have happened to anyone."

"That's not the point! You should have listened! We could have dealt with it on our own."

"Percy, stop acting like the Almighty Powerful Demigod. You are NOT the boss of me."

"You barely know how to control your powers! What you just did was luck!" Anger pulsated into my body like lava. This is not what I wanted. So far, it was raining and I had managed to get my own brother angry with me. Why?

"Percy, stop!" But he didn't listen to Annabeth. Instead, he took a step towards me and water began to rise behind him. Cracking my neck, the water behind me did as well. In unison, we both screamed as the opposing forces hit us.

Annabeth's POV

Watching my boyfriend and his sister fight wasn't fun. But I was stuck between them; part of me wanted to back him up, but the other urged me to support Beatriz. I had grown very close to her these past few days, but now I didn't know this girl. Her usually bright face was scrunched up in anger and the aura I was picking up had branches of rage.

"Percy, stop!" But as usual, seaweed brain didn't listen. What really scared me was Beatriz. What was that light?

**This is it! I hope however reads this loves is and loves it enough to REVIEW as well. Have fun!**


End file.
